marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chantelle Fusilier
|gender = Female |DOD = November 1, 2017Cloak & Dagger: 2.03: Shadow Selves |affiliation = Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (9 episodes) |actor = Angela M. Davis |status = Deceased}} Chantelle Fusilier was a and Evita Fusilier's aunt. She was the owner of Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop. Chantelle was knowledgeable and always willing to help others, often assisting Evita and Tyrone Johnson. She was killed by Andre Deschaine after giving him information he could use to make himself more powerful. Biography Early Life Chantelle became well versed in the culture of , for example learning to read through the cards from her grandmother.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors. She eventually became a , a person able to communicate with the Loa from the Darkforce Dimension. As such, she married one of these Loa, Papa Legba.Cloak & Dagger: 2.08: Two Player Chantelle was well known in New Orleans for her knowledge of Voodoo which she transmitted through her store, Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Chantelle was present when her niece Evita was born, and immediately recognized that she would also be able to communicate with the Loa. Chantelle would later consider Evita's birth as her best memory.Cloak & Dagger: 2.07: Vikingtown Sound Meeting Tyrone Johnson In the day following the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform, Chantelle gave a tour of New Orleans, explaining the history of the city and notably the different incarnations of the Divine Pairing. While detailing the story of Jack Rogers and Bobo Smith, she was approached by a child, Tyrone Johnson, who asked her about the story. Chantelle told him that he did not have to fear the ghosts such as Rogers', as they were only about justice. Chantelle then asked Johnson where his mother was, but he ran away without answering.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Years later, Chantelle once again encountered Johnson as he was brought to Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop by her niece Evita, explaining that Johnson was looking for answers. Observing Johnson, Chantelle noticed that he seemed to think that he did not deserve to be helped. She then sat at a table in front of him and read through the cards, picking the face of the Joker. Chantelle explained to Johnson that it was a figure of both fear and hope, and that Johnson needed a ritual cleansing bath, giving him the list of the necessary ingredients. Chantelle actually recognized Johnson as the first half of the new incarnation of the Divine Pairing, and had a small figurine of him created with a 3D-printer. She then put the figurine next to all the other depictions of the Divine Pairing. Chantelle shared this with Evita and explained that New Orleans had repeatedly come to the brink of collapse only to be saved by the actions of the Divine Pairing. This meant that they had to find who was the other member of the couple along with Johnson. However, by turning the cards, Chantelle also predicted that either Johnson or the other person would die in the process of saving the city. Roxxon Threat In an attempt to know more about the causes of the impending catastrophe which would strike New Orleans, Chantelle wandered all night long bare foot in the streets of the city, drinking rum and letting herself be guided to the answer. In the morning, she eventually found a pipe set up by the Roxxon Corporation. She thus figured out that the company, which had been drilling for months in their secret endeavors to exploit a vein of Lightforce and Darkforce, would be at the source of the cataclysm. Chantelle returned to Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop, where her niece Evita was waiting for her to com back in extreme anguish. Dismissing Evita's chiding of her, Chantelle explained that the activities of Roxxon would cause great damage to the city and urged Evita to go and talk to Tyrone Johnson in order to ask him whether he had found the other half of his Divine Pairing, which happened to be Tandy Bowen.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker Thanks to Chantelle's predictions relayed by Evita, Johnson and Bowen were able to save New Orleans. However, contrary to what Chantelle had predicted, both of them survived the Terror in New Orleans.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse Guiding the Youth Months later, while baking some biscuits, Chantelle was once again visited by Tyrone Johnson in Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop. Chantelle was shown a symbol found by Johnson on the floor of the Rougarou Club, and she explained that it was the vévé of a Loa, , which could mean that the person who had drawn the vévé prior to dying could have wanted justice or revenge for his demise. Chantelle then noticed that Johnson seemed troubled and urged him to talk about his problems. As Johnson explained that he struggled to use his powers to make things right as he always seemed to make things worse while hurting people in the process, Chantelle advised him to pray, a suggestion which was received with irony from Johnson. Chantelle criticized his narrow-mindedness, explaining that through prayer Johnson could find the answers he was looking for within himself, where they rested. Chantelle then drew the vévé of her husband Papa Legba, jokingly telling Johnson that she prayed for him being protected due to the arrival of her niece Evita, who had not seen Tyrone in months.Cloak & Dagger: 2.02: White Lines Confrontation with D'Spayre Fusilier was then visited by another person: Andre Deschaine. Deschaine claimed that he had learned her name through Tyrone Johnson and explained that he has come to her hoping to find a cure for his migraines. He also showed her a symbol he kept seeing, and Chantelle explained that it was a vévé as well. Chantelle talked further with Deschaine in an attempt to know him better, and she told him that he was likely to become a Loa himself, with his pain being merely an obstacle on his journey. However, Fusilier was reluctant to tell Deschaine what his vévé meant. Indeed, she saw through his charming demeanor and knew that he was much more dangerous and dark than he appeared to be. This caused Deschaine to touch Fusilier in an attempt to manipulate her emotions from the Darkforce Dimension, but Fusilier's own powers enabled her to simply meet Deschaine in his record store. Further analyzing the vévé drawn on the door, Fusilier explained that Deschaine would have to find its meaning on his own to ascend to a god-like status. Fusilier also suggested another solution to Deschaine: walking away from the door and its symbol. Indeed, she stated that Deschaine had made a perverted use of his powers, manipulating others to his sole benefit and being incapable of showing mercy. She was then ordered by Deschaine to pick the record showing her favourite memory, and she chose and began playing the one of her niece's birth. Deschaine, on his side, used his powers to manipulate Fusilier's heartbeat. Knowing that Deschaine would eventually kill her by causing cardiac arrest, Fusilier waited for death to come, calmly stating that she was not afraid of it since it only represented another step in her own journey. She noticed the presence of Mayhem outside the store and discreetly signed her not to interfere. Fusilier then died at the hands of Deschaine. Back from the Dead Despite being dead, her status as a Mambo enabled Chantelle to still interact with the world of the living. She appeared to her niece Evita at the St. Theresa's Church while she and Tandy Bowen attempted to rescue Tyrone Johnson from the Darkforce Dimension. Chantelle explained that since she had passed away, it was Evita's turn to become a Mambo, which Evita refused as she aspired to a normal life. However, Chantelle dismissed Evita's wish as being selfish, and stated that Evita becoming a mambo and marrying a Loa was the only way to save Tyrone. Chantelle was eventually heard out by Evita, who agreed to join in a ceremony where she would marry the Loa Samedi. Chantelle appeared during the ceremony, dancing with her ancestors. Personality Thanks to her powers, Fusilier was a highly perceptive woman. She could immediately identify whether someone was struggling with their problems and was willing to offer them advice to help them, as she did on two occasions with Tyrone Johnson, who she recognized as part of the Divine Pairing. She was also willing to explain things related to vévés to Andre Deschaine, but only to a certain extent as she was able to see past his behavior. Always remaining humble about her powers, Fusilier generally incited others to introspection and broad-mindedness in order to solve their problems. Her knowledge of the Voodoo and the Loa also caused her to have a particular view about death, not fearing it but instead viewing it as merely a new step on her journey. Powers and Abilities *'Voodoo': As a mambo, Fusilier was extremely knowledgeable in the powers of Voodoo, which enabled her to communicate with the Loa and gave her supernatural gifts of perception. **'Divination': Fusilier is capable of seeing the connections between past events and predicting linked future outcomes using tarot cards. **'Indirect Communication': Fusilier is able to communicate with others through shells and other ways, beyond death. *'Darkforce Dimensional Travel': Being a , Fusilier is capable of entering the Darkforce Dimension, by her husband Papa Legba. As such, when Andre Deschaine thought that he could manipulate her despair from the Darkforce Dimension, he was surprised when Fusilier simply met him there as well and seemed unimpressed by his powers, even being barely frightened when she understood that he would kill her. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Sister-in-Law † *Evita Fusilier - Niece *Papa Legba - Husband *Samedi - Nephew-in-Law Allies *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Mayhem Enemies *Roxxon Corporation *Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre † - Killer Appearances Gallery CD109-1245687.png CD109-00214996.png CD110-Still3.jpeg CD207-1236587.png Trivia *In an early episode promotion, Fusilier was credited as Auntie Clarisse. References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by D'Spayre